Shroud of Shadows
by Sanctity Alone
Summary: Naruto, after a major battle with Sasuke, finds himself in the past. Can he fix the wrongs done or will history repeat itself? And if he fixes his mistakes, can he defeat his own shroud of shadows?
1. Prologue

Naruto: WOOT!! Took you long enough to get started .

TUK: Hey! No fair! I needed reviews to get started! Beside I would like to think you would show me more respect?

Naruto: Hmph! And why should I do that?

TUK: Ohh no reason just a little something called.. pulls out a pen TADA! The magic pen!

Naruto: -.-' riiight….

TUK: Don't count the pen out yet! MUWHAA this beauty can make you do anything I want you to do.

Naruto: Uh huh...go ahead and try! You're not real.

TUK: Oh really? I wonder would you like to kiss Orochimaru or Sasuke?

Naruto: 0.0 WHAT?! NO!!

TUK: MUWHAHA Now, bow before me and beg and I'll considering overlooking your little outburst

Naruto: I'm sorry! Oh so sorry…

TUK: Good. puts pen away Now say the disclaimer

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

TUK: Good Boy!

Naruto: Naruto is a good boy!

Tobi: HEY!! That's my line!!

TUK: sigh On to the story .

Prologue

_The two sannins stared at each other across the battlefield. One's eyes filled with malice the other with sadness and betrayal._

"_Come back, Sasuke!" Naruto said._

"_Why do you insist on trying to stop me?" Sasuke replied emotionlessly._

"_Because as I said, this is one of my first bonds and I will NOT have it broken."_

"_Well then Dobe," a little hope sparked in Naruto's eyes, "I'll just have to destroy it completely then"_

_Naruto's form collapsed on himself. 'This is Sasuke?'_

_Naruto prepared himself. "Well then, Uchiha Sasuke you shall die here. You will not destroy any more innocent lives!!"_

_Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw Naruto transform before his eyes. This Naruto had no doubt in his eyes. As a matter of fact, his eyes looked dead. None of their usual shine was there._

"_Sasuke…" He flinched "prepare yourself."_

_Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of Sasuke and backhanded him in the nearby cliff._

_Sasuke wiped off his mouth. "Hn, I see you've gotten faster."_

"_I see you've gotten weaker. Enough talk. __**Kagebunshin no Jutsu**__!!" Five shadow clones came into existence beside him._

"_Still sticking to those old tricks?"_

"_Attack!!" All the clones rushed Sasuke._

_Trading blows two of Naruto's clones were destroyed, while the other three proceeded to knock the shit out of Sasuke._

'_Crap I'm not gonna be able to keep this up' thought Sasuke. 'There!'_

_He caught an opening and jumped into the sky._

"_**Katon: Goukakyū no Jutsu!!" **__A large fireball shot from his mouth. Poof!_

_Sasuke pulled out his Kusanagi no Tsurugi while Naruto pulled out his Muramasa._

"_Come at me!" Naruto yelled._

"_With pleasure."_

_They traded blows. Naruto went for his knees while Sasuke went for the head. They both missed. _

"_That's it **Kenjutsu: Vertical Tidal Slash**!" _

_A gigantic wave of water shot from the tip of Naruto's blade as he slammed it into the ground. _

"_**Sharingan! Amaterasu**!!" _

_The intense heat from the attack cancelled out the oncoming justu and continued towards Naruto._

"_**Doton Kekkai: Dorōdōmu! Earth Style! Barrier**!"_

_A dome of earth surrounded Naruto and kept the flames at bay._

"_**Youki Doton Kekkai: Yomi Numa! Demon Swamp of the Underworld**!"_

_Where rocks and barren land used to exist now a swamp appeared. The only problem with this one is the fact that it seeks out its prey. A large hand, made of mud, formed and began to attack Sasuke._

_Taking this as a way to get an attack in Naruto burst out of his barrier. He raised his hand._

"_**Daikamaitachi no Jutsu! Great Cutting Whirlwind**!!"_

'_The wind seems to surround his hand. I'd better not get caught by that.' _

"_**Daikamaitachi no Jutsu Kai**!"_

_The winds that surround his hand exploded from his hand and swept towards Sasuke._

"_Now **Sharingan! Doton Kekkai: Dorōdōmu! Earth Style! Barrier**!"_

"_Pft. Just like a Uchiha. Always relying on their pathetic Sharingan."_

_"Do not mock the ultimate bloodline. Not even the Hyuuga and their 'All seeing Eye' can best the Sharingan."_

_There was silence... then... chuckling?_

_"HA! You don't even know the past of the Sharingan do you?" Not even waiting for an answer he proceded. "Besides the Sharingan's ability to copy ninjutsu, it blinds its wielder and also causes insanity if overused for long periods of time."_

_"How do you know so much?" Than after a moment's pause, "Dobe..."_

_"Because Uchiha-teme, the origins of the Sharingan came for the great** KYUUBI NO YOUKO** himself!!"_

_Sasuke's eyes widened._

_"It seems you understand now. All this time I could have just, hmm how do I say it? Completely decimated the heir to the Uchiha clan."_

_Naruto began to laugh so evilly that somewhere in hell two people shivered._

* * *

_**In hell...**_

_"Hey Oro-niichan?"_

_"Yes, Voldy-kun?"_

_"I'm scared..."_

_"Me too, but the best we can hope for is that whoever is creating that much evil aura is killing either a certain wizard, or an annoying ninja with hair that resembles a duck's butt."_

_"I guess..."_

_"(sigh) Why do the evil guys always have to lose?"_

_"The world may never know... Hey! Wanna Tootsie Pop?"_

* * *

_"Ahh, but you see I don't need to manipulate your little eyes with my tenant, oh no. I'm going to beat you with the power of my TWO bloodlines!"_

_'Two? How did he get two? That's not possible!'_

_"I have found an interesting bloodline that came from one of my parents. It gives me total control and manipulation over all shadows and arkness!"_

_To prove his point he raised his hand in the air and a dark orb appeared to be forming in the palm._

_"I have learned to embrace my destiny!! Witness the power of DARKNESS!"_

_He drove his hand into the ground. _

_"**Saisei no Ankoku!! Rebirth of Darkness**!!"_

_A pulse shot through the earth and two outlines began to arise from the ground._

_"See? Unlike your_ master's_ jutsu, mine can raise people from the dead _and _have them remain in this world with their memories contact!"_

_"Then let's see who's jutsu is better. **Edo Tensei no Jutsu**!!" Two coffins shot from the ground and began to open slowly._

_On Naruto's side the two outlines formed none other than The Fourth and some woman he didn't know._

_On Sasuke's side Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha._

_"Let me introduce you Uchihas to the last members of the most powerful clan in ALL the ninja countries! Face the power of the Kazamas, Arashi and Kushina Uzamaki-Kazama! Mom, Dad.."_

_"Yes son?"_

_"Show them our power!"_

_"We will not give up Dobe! Father, mother... the Uchiha clan will reign victorious!"_

_The two powerful clans met in a flurry of ninjutsu, and kenjutsu. The fathers and mother faced off against themselves while their respective prodigies duked it out. _

_The swamp that suround them had long since disappeared, since Naruto cancelled it while summoning his parents. As anti-climatic as it was Arashi and Fugaku's battle was extremely short. _

_After shooting a few jutsu and kunai at each other and using **Hirashin**, Fugaku caught on to the way it worked. Memorizing where the special kunai were he blew a **Pheonix Flower Jutsu** that while in his 'Shadow Rebirth" state ,that weakened him greatly, Arashi could not keep up with. _

_His form began to fade away after getting hit with several fire balls._

_Sasuke and Naruto's battle paused. Sasuke smirked._

_"It seems my jutsu is superior."_

_"(snort) I don't think so."_

_Arashi used a **Rasengan** that Fugaku dodged at the last minute, but still got clipped on his left arm which was completely decimated._

_Fugaku ran towards Arashi as he began to fade and kicked him in his stomach. _

_"(scoff) I told you Uchiha's are superior."_

_"Shut up teme and watch."_

_Fugaku jumped in midair and got behind in a position instantly recognized by the blonde Sannin._

_Fugaku announced his attack, **"Shishi Rendan!! Lion's Barage!!"**_

_As Arashi plummeted towards the ground, both males of the Kazama clan smiled. _

_Sasuke was puzzled. He turned towards Naruto._

_"Why's he smiling? He just got his ass handed to him."_

_Naruto turned towards Sasuke. _

_"Boom."_

_Sasuke's eyes widened as his father exploded after mulitple exploding tags were set on him when he attacked Arashi for the last time._

_They turned towards their mothers. Naruto's mom was wielding a sword covered in black flames, while Sasuke's had crimson fire._

_They dashed towards each other swinging gracefully and deadly. Sons looked on at the fatal dance of death. _

_Naruto's mom began the start of more complicated kenjutsu by splitting her sword into many swords and copying a move used by a certain Kaguya._

_"_ **_Mikazuki no Mai!! Dance of the Cresent Moon_**!!"

_Mikoto was constantly having to dodge the relentless attack launched on her._

_"Hehe... you do know remember when I told you that Kyuubi was the creator of the Sharingan?"_

_"Yeah, why?"_

_"I'm _just_ saying, you do know that means that since he's merged with me I can also copy techniques?"_

_Sasuke gaped. 'No! That would mean...'_

_"And what's even better is that when you summon someone through darkness they share all their memories with me and vice versa. You can thank Sakura for this one. At least she'll know she inadvertantly killed her muderer."_

_"What did Sakura tell you?!"_

_"Did I ever tell you that I thought Sasori was awesome?"_

_They both turned towards the battle field as Kushina yelled out, "**Aka Higi: Hyakki no Sōen!! Dance of A Thousand Puppets!!"**_

_Puppets seemed to shoot out from Kushina's body and surround Mikoto as she looked wildly around._

_She frantically shot off random jutsus._

_**"Katon: Goukakyū no Jutsu !! Fireball Jutsu!!" "Pheonix Flower Jutsu!!" "Katon: Haisekishō!! Fire Release!! Burning Ash Accumulation!!"**_

_She did all of this while dodging the puppets and Kushina's blades._

_Mikoto looked on in obvious horror as everytime a puppet was eradicated, ten took its place._

_For a single moment, she glanced at her son and a small smiled appeared on her face._

_Sasuke turned away from this sign of weakness and continued his battle._

_Finally, Sasuke's mom was impaled by Kushina's blade, after she found an opening in Mikoto's sword style._

_Now it was Naruto's turned to smile. But it sooned faded away as Mikoto opened her eyes with the final form of the Sharingan. she uttered one word._

_"**Amaterasu**..." Naruto's mom screamed out in agony. They both cumpled to the ground. One smiling with blood dribbling out of her mouth, the other burnt beyond recognition._

_Puppets fell from the sky. _

_They turned back to each other, seeing their twisted form of entertainment end._

"_It seems that we cannot decide with our skills of ninjutsu and kenjutsu.", said a ragged and torn Naruto._

"_Yes… it seems so.", said an equally worn out Sasuke._

"_It seems this is where it ends." He said a sky blue orb forming itself in his palm._

"_I concur." Birds chirping filled the air._

'_Now!'_

'_Now!'_

_They dashed towards each other._

"_**Odama Rasengan!!"**_

"_**Raikiri!!"**_

_They spoke at the same time._

"_FOR THE SAKE OF MY GOALS..."_

_Their attacks connected._

_"I WON'T LOSE!"_

* * *


	2. Abyss

Naruto: Konichiwa minna-san!!

TUK: Sup?

Tobi: Tobi is a goo-… oh Hey!!

Naruto: Finally the next chapter!

TUK: . Narruuutoooo!! Are you rushing me?

Naruto: 0.0 NO! Of course not!!

TUK: I don't believe you… and just for that, I called in a specialist in keeping you in check (evil laughter)

Naruto: W-W-Who?

(Door Opens)

Sasuke: Hn, Dobe

Naruto: (Falls on knees) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

TUK: Ha! Sasuke take good care of him for me will you?

Sasuke: Hn

TUK: . what was that? I think I like you better in a pink tu-tu

Sasuke: 00 I said Yes oh master of the world!

TUK: That's what I thought

All standard Disclaimers apply.

TUK: Read and Review! 

* * *

….Darkness…

It surrounded him.

Who was he?

What was he?

Where was he?

He was clueless. Lost in an endless abyss.

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

He opened his ears, yet no sound reached them.

He opened his eyes but no sight penetrated them.

He laid there…

In pure darkness, lost in the endless void.

He lays and lays and waits. Yet, there is no sign of life.

Just death.

Just sorrow.

He begins to doubt that if even he is alive.

Wait!

There!

What is that?

A light?

The ball of 'light' which was more of a florescent glowing ball floated in front of him. He reached out his hand. .. and grasped it, within the palm of his hand…

* * *

_(??)_

_He was standing by a river streaming around him. Senses overwhelming him. He whipped around sensing something odd in the wave of smells and sights that bombarded him. He looked and saw… himself. _

_His old, cheerful, happy-go-lucky self. Standing on a bridge with two others. It looked like a banshee for lack of a better word with pink hair and a boy who looked paler than Michael Jackson._

'_Wait a sec. Who the fuck is Michael Jackson?'_

_He approached them and listened to what they were saying. His old self bobbing up and down excited. He would have smiled if he had retained any emotions. In fact, he didn't even trust himself to think he HAD a soul. _

_Just a memory that ghosted through time. For some odd reason he watched their mouths move but only heard gurgles like something was smothering their voices. He did pick up a few words though._

"_..Mission..."_

"…_Seal…"_

"…_Orochimaru…"_

_By instinct alone, he scowled slightly at the name. For some vaguely odd reason he just couldn't stand snakes. _

_They were sly and sneaky and would attack and destroy everything in range._

_'Wait a sec. I could integrate snake based jutsus into my battle tactis. Why restrict myself to powerful jutsu, because of its stereotype with evil?'_

_He began to turn around when they stopped talking and split up along the bridge. The banshee and MJ were on one side while he and his counterpart were on the other. _

_The thing that puzzled him was that the mini-me seemed as if he was looking straight at him. But… that was …impossible…right?_

_Little Naru smirked at him. Then began to make hand signs which strangely he could understand._

_'Are those... Anbu signals?!' _

_He said roughly the following:_

"_Don't worry. You'll be fine. Good luck! You're in for one helluva ride though! Oh! Remember, sometimes the purest light can conquer the darkest of shrouds!!" _

_'Wow... that's pretty random...'_

_He wondered what that meant. It was obviously directed at him, for he couldn't sense anyone else chakra signature except for one far away by the memorial stone. _

_Before he could continue his thoughts, the world around him distorted and darkness enveloped him once more._

_(??)_

_(sigh) 'I'm really getting tired of this...' He looked up._

_"Hello there, young one."_

_He jumped up. "Who are you?"_

_The women dressed infront of him in pure white giggled. She actually radiated purity and innocence. She was absolutely marvelous!_

_'Surely she's not human?'_

_'He's gonna kill me when he figures I did that again.' She thought._

_"Excuse me, but could tell me what the hell I'm doing here?"_

_"I'm afraid I can not tell you that."_

_"Well then where am I?"_

_"Elencia."_

_"What?"_

_"My name. It's Elencia."_

_(blink)_

_"Oh, I'm... actually... I don't know my name..."_

_"It's ok. You aren't supposed to yet and plus I have completely erased your memories. Me doing that will help completely remold you an restart your whole existance. Now you might be wondering why I did such a thing. I would tell you..." Elencia left off._

_"...but?" He prodded._

_"But... then that'd be boring!" She exclaimed while thinking, 'He can't know _just_ yet' _

_"That would destroy the purpose of your purpose after I complete my purpose, which is to send you back in time to complete your purpose."_

_..._

_"Okay, let me get this straight." He started. "You have taken all my memories in order for me to fulfill some purpose."_

_"Yep. That's about it."_

_"Right. Now just point me in the direction of the closest Psychiatric Ward, so I can get my head checked out, because I'm obviously seeing things."_

_"Ok. Let's try again. I'm Elencia and I'm your guardian angel!" She smiled._

_"Ok..."_

_"Until you complete your purpose your name will be Anei and I'll go ahead and take away your emotions while I'm at it as a bonus."_

_"What? Why Anei and what's my purpose? I don't realy care about the emotions though, they tend to get in the way."_

_"Well to answer those questions, I just picked Ying, because it fits your kekagenkai. First of all you come from the Kumori Clan who specialized in the manipulation of shadows, much like the Nara's of Konohagakure no Sato."_

_"So I'm a Nara?"_

_"No! Silly! The Nara's, while extremely talented at this art are not nearly as efficient as the Kumori. In fact, the Naras were a branch off of the Kumori. The only problem was that during the Great War, the Kumori was sought after from both sides and treason and treachery grew in the clan until the fighting between all but destroyed it. In the end, there were only a few that survived, your mother being one of them. She took the clans Jutsus and fled the Land of Whirlpool where the Kumori clan was founded. That's when she changed her name to Kushina Uzumaki, named after the land of which she left. It is said he remaining members died off from assasinations."_

_"Wow!"_

_"I know. Then, she eventually found herself in none other than the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Here, she met your father, the Yondamie, Arashi Fuushukun, and last remaining survivor of the Fuushukun clan. The Fuushukun clan where renowned for their own Kekagenkai, the Jikokugan. The Jikokugan, also know as the Time Eye, basically controls time to some extent. I, myself, know little about it, because Kami, for some reason, doesn't give that information to any angel. The whole clan, san your father, supposedly died when Arashi's brother, Mayowasu, went insane and killed the whole clan while Arashi was out on a mission. When the killing was done, Mayowasu came back to his senses and kill himself out of grief and sorrow."_

_"How do you know all this?"_

_Elencia bonked him on the head. "Angel!! Duh!!"_

_"So what can I do?"_

_"Well you're gonna have to look for most of your techniques by yourself, but your Kekagenkai allows you _absolute_ control over darkness and shadows. Once you become skilled enough, you'll be able to control it almost without even purposefully thinking about it."_

_"Wow! But, even though this sounds cool and all... all things have an opposite right?"_

_"Correct."_

_"So what is the Uzumaki Clans weakness?"_

_Elencia sweatdropped. "Hey Anei!"_

_"Yea?"_

_"How do you get rid of a shadow?"_

_"Light?"_

_"Yep"_

_"But you still didn't answer my question!!"_

_(and cue facefault!)_

_"It's light you dummy!! The weakness of the Uzumaki Clan is light!!"_

_"Ohhhhh"_

_"Yea. Now, I need you to always remember to believe in yourself."_

_"Why would I need to do that?"_

_"That is a question you must answer yourself."_

_They both turned as there was a rumbling in the distance. _

_Anei had just noticed that there looked like a gigantic castle in the background. There were legions of men attacking it. He saw these wierd contraptions that hurled rocks at its walls and fire rained from the sky._

_Elencia frowned._

_"Well, it looks as if our time is over. Time for you to go back."_

_"What is with you and your riddles?! Go back WHERE?" Anei had to resist from pouting._

_"Back in time, silly! Now get ready!"_

_She kissed his forehead and there was a flash of light. If you were witnessing this you would see his poture change and his eyes grow a dull blue._

_Faintly he heard something._

_"NOO!!"_

_"... it...true... NO!!...Don't...us...no..."_

_Silence...Then there was breathing. Raspy breathing. It seemed as if it was coming closer and from behind him. He whirled around._

_A figure in a black robe approached him through the almost blinding light._

_'Wierd... a normal person right now would be running in fear, but I just can't understand why I could care less about the thing before me."_

_It reached out its hand._

_"Sssssucumb to the ssshroud of ssshadows."_

_It shot out a black beam of evil energy that hit Anei right in the midriff and everything went dark.  
_

He opened his eyes and blinked and heard the door knocking.

"…."

Wait.

Knocking?

* * *

TUK: Sup everyone? How'd ya like this chappy?

Naruto: I thought it was awesome! Except… where am I?

TUK: Oh! You're dead! 

Naruto: WHAT?! (runs around) NOO!! How am I gonna be able to be Hokageeeee??

TUK: (sticks hand out and grabs Naruto) Oh stop your whining you WERE dead. Now you're not.

Naruto: Really? (nod) YES!! I'm soo happy!! (Begins bouncing off the walls) REVIEWWWWW!!

TUK: SASUKE!! TOBI!! Baby-sit, NOW!! Ja-ne everyone!!


	3. Exams and Team 7

TUK: "Woot! New chappy!!"

Naruto: "YEA!!"

Sasuke: "Hn"

Tobi: "Tobi is a good boy!"

Itachi:"…"

TUK: "ITACHI!!" (Glomps)

Sasuke: "… ."

Itachi: "Foolish little otuoto."

Sasuke: "GAWHAA!!" (Attacks)

Boink! (Hit Force Field)

Sasuke: "WTF?"

TUK: "Ha! The magic pen is victorious once more! Now… Itachi we need to talk about how you're gonna rebuild your clan! So do you like red-heads or blones? Flat-chested or busty?"

Itachi: o.0?? (Whisper) "Pst! Help me!!"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Tobi: (whisper) "Noooo."

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

Read and Review!

&

_Previously on Shroud of Shadows…_

_He wondered what it meant. It was obviously directed at him. Before he could continue his thoughts, the world around him distorted and darkness enveloped him once more. He opened his eyes and blinked and heard someone knocking at the door. _

_Wait._

_Knocking?_

&

He could hear again. He got up to answer the door and passed by a mirror. He looked about 13.

"Answer the door, Dobe! Iruka-sensei forced me to wake you up!" Anei walked to the door completely disregarding the fact that he had no clothes on what so ever.

"Finally! Naruto why the fuck..did..it..?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto and blushed a deep red. Some Uchiha he his. (A.N. No boys and gals this is not yoai but it may be later so get it out of your minds until I say it can be in there! Hehe… I love the power of the pen. That is all.)

"Naruto! Get some clothes on!" Ying looked down at himself emotionlessly.

"Why?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? Get some clothes on! Stupid Dobe."

Seeing no point in continuing the argument, by instinct alone he willed clothes on to him. Amazingly the shadows around him seemed to obey him and covered all of him except his dull ice blue eyes.

Sasuke thought in shock, 'Is that a bloodline?'

"How'd you do that?"

"I simply wanted it to happen and it did."

"….ok…."

"Shall we go?"

"…yes"

Ying having no idea where he was going just followed Sasuke to this vaguely familiar building. When they got inside everyone stared at them. By the amount of attention they attracted he assumed they were late.

"**No crap kit."**

'Who's that?'

'**Hm… it doesn't seem that he remembers me. I can use this to my advantage' "I am a spirit deep inside you which holds unimaginable power. If you want it all you have to do is do everything I tell you."**

'Really now? Well that's a tempting offer, but for some odd reason I don't trust you. Good bye."

"**What? NO!! Don't leave me here!"**

'Then I suggest you be quiet until I need you.'

"**Fine."** And if someone just happened to be in Anei's mind right now, they'd be witness to the terriful, and destructive Kyuubi no Kitsune pout.

After a short amount of time after his little confrontation with his 'inner spirit' they arrived in a classroom with a dolphin looking guy. He looked at them exasperated.

"Sasuke and Naruto please sit in the back and try not to be late again."

"Hai!"

"No."

The whole class got on the tips of their chairs. No one ever stood up against Umino Iruka, especially the dead last of the academy.

"What did you say?"

" My name… is not Naruto. It's Anei."

"Stop your stupid pranks and sit down! NOW!"

"My name is not Naruto."

"Fine! Then what is it?" He said getting tired of this supposed game.

"Anei."

"Ok..Anei… please take your seat. Ok guys! Now we will began the exams."

He started rattling off names. Anei wasn't really interested in any of them. Then, they called Uchiha Sasuke. All the girls swooned as his name was pronounced and he smirked causing the whole girl populace to pass out. He did really well by creating not one, but two bunshin.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Pass! With flying colors! Next, Nar-... I mean Anei"

The class was silent. Anei vanished from his chair in wisps of what seemed like black flames and appeared right in front of Iruka. Everyone looked on in shock.

'He's not supposed to be able to do that. It looked like an advanced version of shunshin, but they shouldn't even know the basic one!'

"O-Ok, do the required tasks please"

'**Knock 'em dead kit'**

'Hmm you seem strangely nicer than before'

"**Huh? What? I am the evil demon, feel my wrath!"**

'Demon huh? I'll remember that.'

He put his hands together in basic handseal. Without even pronouncing what he was doing suddenly a sleeping Shikimaru was in his place.

"Nicely done Ying."

"Stupid dobe."

"What was that, Uchiha?" Said a Anei, sitting were Shikimaru used to be.

"I need that power! I'm the avenger!"

"Uh huh.. you'll never beat Itachi if you can't control your emotions and think level headedly."

"Why..You!" Sasuke chucked a kunai straight at his head.

It whizzed through the air and connected with the back of Anei's head. Gasps were heard across the room.

"You really shouldn't have done that." A blade was set right by Sasuke's neck.

The Anei in front of him disappeared in mutiple wisps of black tendrils.

"Good job Anei. You can quit now. You pass."

'Wow's' were spreading across the classroom like wildfires.

"Now," Iruka started " we will begin the placement of teams."

The teacher began to read the names of a list and their Jonin teachers.

Finally, "Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno.."

At this there was the sound of a head connecting with a desk and a screech of "Love conquers all!"

… and Anei"

_Naruto: Hey everyone! How'd ya like this chappy? I totally kick ass don't I?_

_TUK: Yes you do, but I'm thinking your ego needs to be knocked down a peg._

_Naruto: (waves hands) No, no I'm fine._

_TUK: Ok then. Review people! Ja ne!_


	4. Introductions

really TUK: (sniff)

Sasuke: (sigh) what's wrong?

TUK: (sniff) I keep posting chappies and no one reviews!!

Sasuke: They probably just hate your writing.

TUK: WAHHH!! (Runs away)

Naruto: Sasuke! You teme! You made him run off!

Sasuke: Hn, So?

Naruto: I wonder what he'll do when you comes back and remembers you said that.

Sasuke: ….uh oh….

Naruto: Yep. I hope you're happy with yourself. (Then turns to you) And you too! Inconsiderate people… (Walks off)

Disclaimer: All standard disclaimers apply.

Thank you to those that have supported me including:

Devils atheist nr 1: Thank you for your support, but I don't know if I'm gonna finish it not many people like it it seems. (sniff)

Phnx: Thanks for staying interested

Athena Hermione Ravett: Thank you too. Have you made up your mind?

Dranatic-Snitch: Yeah I think a little angst would go a long way. D

Thanks to these people who kept me in their AA:

Phnx

Ryuukage

Fluffy24

(sniff) On with the (sniff) story…

_Previously on Shroud of Shadows…_

"_Now," Iruka started "we will begin placement of teams."_

_The teacher began to read the names of a list and their Jonin teachers._

_Finally, "Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno.."_

_At this there was the sound of a head connecting with a desk and a screech of "Love conquers all!"_

… _And Anei. Your Jonin sensei is Hatake Kakashi."_

Everything was still. Quiet. Everyone stared at Ying.

Unspoken questions and thoughts zipped through the air above them.

'Who is this kid?'

'Mendokuse"

'Why does he get to be with Sasuke-kun?'

'This guy's a mystery. I must keep my eye on him.'

'The Yondaime sure did leave behind an amazing legacy.'

Anei turned around and looked back at them and stared at each one. They all shivered as it seems as he knew everything. Nothing was hidden from those hidden eyes that pierced their very souls. Then, his eyes flashed a lifeless sapphire blue under his shadow coat. Immediately everyone fled from the room, including the Iruka and Mizuki, to meet their respective Jonin teachers outside.

Team seven sat in the classroom for a good couple of hours. The other teams had already gone and left. Sasuke was looking around the room murderously and the banshee was stealing looks at Sasuke slowly getting close to him with a pair of scissors. What she was going to do with them, Anei did NOT want to know.

Finally, he got up. This simple action caused both Sasuke and Sakura to flinch, though Sasuke's was less noticeable. They watched as the mysterious boy stood in front of the door and proceeded to put his hands in a position that seemed shockingly like Ino's family jutsu.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

No response.

Creak… Creak…

The door opened and out popped…

KAKASHI HATAKE!

He and Anei made eye contact. (A.N. Get it? Eye contact? Woo, I'm a riot.)

"_Kagirinai Akumu Genkaku" _Anei said slowly.

Sasuke and Sakura looked on as Anei straightened and went to a chair and sat down. All this was done in complete silence.

'Okay, now I'm really freaked out.' were the thoughts of Sasuke and Sakura respectively.

They both looked back at their teacher who had fallen to his knees and had a blank look on his face.

"Is he in a coma? What did you do to him?"

No response.

Finally…

"I taught him his first lesson." This was the simple answer.

5 minutes later…

"I think he's had enough now. KAI!" he said his voice gravely and dead.

Kakashi shook his head a few times. He stared at Ying clearly horrified and frightened.

Ying opened his mouth, "I believe…"

He paused as the Jonin ran and hid behind Sasuke.

'Pathetic'

"Ahem… As I was…"

He stopped again as he ran behind Sakura, next.

"Ahem-"

"GODDAMMNIT STOP FUCKING MOVING AND LISTEN!!" Even though he just barely raised his voice it sounded like the devil himself was speaking. His outburst clearly stopped Kakashi from jumping out the window.

Kakashi just nodded dumbly.

"I think…" Kakashi flinched. ".. This would be a better conversation on the roof and NO JUMPING Kakashi."

With that he turned around and stood. A portal appeared seemingly out of the shadows surrounding them. (Think How Organization XIII in KH2 travel) He stepped forward and it swallowed him whole.

The stunned Team 7 slowly made their way to the roof.

"O-O-Ok" Kakashi started "H-How a-about-"

"If there is one thing I hate most, it's stuttering weaklings." (I feel really bad for Hinata)

"If I hear one more stutter, I'll show you what **Hell** looks like and let me tell you it was nothing compared to what you saw."

Kakashi nodded.

"L-L…" Ying raised his eyebrow.

"Let'stelleachotheraboutourselves." He rushed. 'Phew... how can a genin make me lose my cool so quickly? Or at all for that matter!!' "You first pinky."

Sakura frowned at her name. She shrugged.

"I am Sakura Haruno. I like… (Glances at Sasuke) My hobbies… (G.A.S rofl) I dislike (Glances at Anei) Uh… Ino."

After deciding she wasn't going to continue,

"You are next tall, dark, and broody."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. (Wind blows through area) I like nothing and dislike everything. My goal is to kill my br-"

"Uchiha..." Anei cut in.

'Damn and I was on a role too. Now how am I gonna be all angsty?' was the thoughts of a certain Uchiha.

"I'm not putting up with this 'I want to kill Itachi' shit." He said blankly and without any emotion at all.

Cue Sasuke imitating fish… and… now!

o.0

'For some odd reason I feel as if I should listen to him.'

"Why should I listen to a dead last lik-" He stopped. Considering he was now pinned to the floor by a mysterious and dark robed ninja, that seemed like the most sensible thing to do.

"Listen here, Uchiha. There are two kinds of people in this world: The strong and the weak."

He stared at Sasuke straight in the eye.

"You, my poor, delusional teamate, are weak. Because avengers have only one purpose in life and **_if_** and I use the term "if" _very_ loosely, they ceise to exist and fade into time."

Sasuke averts his eyes as this information sinks in. 'He's right... Even if I do kill **him**, what's left for me next? I've put so much thought into him I've never just taken time to sit and enjoy life...'

"Listen to me, Sasuke. Can someone weak kill a SS-Class Missing Nin?"

"Of course not!"

"So how is an avenger any different?"

"...their...not..."

"Exactly."

Kakashi stared at both of them. 'Damn, I have a –'

"Handful?" Anei finished.

"Ok… that was extremely creepy. You're next."

"My name is Anei. My dislike and likes are none of your concern. I don't even think I have any for a have no soul. (Everyone near shivers) My goal…"

Everyone comes closer.

"…in this life…"

Team 7 looks expectantly.

".. is to rectify the wrongs I've done and prevent those that mean the most to me from perishing." A sorrowful air was left behind.

Sasuke had to resist the urge to pout.

'Why does he get all the angst? I WANT THE ANGST!!'

He began to walk off in a brooding manner.

'Next thing you know I'm gonna be hyperactive, with a cheery disposition, and start eating ramen!'

He shivered...

'Oh, how I hate ramen...'

"Well.. team.. make sure to tell Anei to meet at the training grounds tomorrow."

"You don't need to." He whipped around.

'How could I not sense him?'

He came face to face with what looked like what was literally a shadow clone of Ying. Made completely of shadows. (Think Dark Sora from KHI)

"I will arrive there on time." He paused.

"I suggest you do to." The clone dispersed into strands of darkness floating through the wind.

* * *

_Naruto: Well since Sasuke's off trying to apologize to TUK, I'll be in charge of the endnotes. _

_Tobi: Naru-chan?_

_Naruto: (sigh) I told you not to call me that. What??_

_Tobi: Can I have a cookie?_

_Naruto: Maybe if we get more reviews…_

_Tobi: 0.0 REVIEW! REVIEW I SAY! AND COME TO THE EMPIRE OF THE BUNNY AND THE DARKSIDE! _

_WE_

_HAVE_

_COOKIES!!_

_Naruto & Tobi: Ja ne!_

**Over Achiever**

One fine evening, I walked to the creek by my quaint brick house.

I felt a nice breathe of fresh air would do me well.

I stared at my reflection, wondering about the alternate universe potentially hidden beneathe that clear surface.

A tadpole swam by. I wondered 'I would actually like to have a pet.'

So without furtherado, I found a nearby beer bottle and scooped it up.

When I got to my house, I put it in a nice tank that we had had for our last couple of gold fish.

Day after day I watched it swim around, occasionally it would grow a limb or its tail would shrink. 

I thought, 'It must be nice to be a tadpole, but it must be even nicer to be a frog.'

I spent the rest of the day at school pondering what life would be, if I was as free and smooth as a frog swimming through an open pond.

A few more days from then my tadpole was now a full grown frog.

I went to school after making sure my frog was okay in his tank with his nice lily pads and rocks to make for sunbathing spots.

I came back home to find the horror of my frog flat on the floor dead. It seemed that the frog used the sunbathing rocks to jump out of the tank and to his death on the tile floor below.

After that incident, I decided I didn't want to grow up so fast and be free. Being an overachiever is not as hooped up as it is. My last thoughts were, 'You know, I think I'll take it slow. I'll enjoy my life as a tadpole.' 

And with that I went outside to play with some friends.

On the way out I looked down.

"Ooh, a butterfly!"

**Fin**

**A.N. **Was bored when I wrote this.


	5. Wave Arc 1

Naruto: Hey guys!! TUK's back!!

TUK: (waves) Hey everyone!

Naruto, Sasuke, Tobi & Itachi: YEA!! (glomps)

TUK: Woah!! (falls over) I didn't know you missed me so much… hehe

Tobi: Are you kidding? We could live without you! Right Itachi?

Itachi: … Sasuke?

Sasuke: (glares at Itachi) Hn… whatever…

TUK: Yeah! You DID me miss me! I feel so loved! Hmm… I think I have an idea for the pairing!! (looks intently at Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi)

Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi: (sweatdrop)

Naruto: Uhh… so… (ahem)… who am I with?

TUK: Nu uh! Not telling! It could or COULD NOT be one of the following because they're the only ones that have been voted on.

NaruTemari (2)

NaruTen

NaruIno

NaruSaku

NaruHina

ItaNaru

ItaSaku

SasuSaku

SasuNaru

SasuIno

TUK: OOH! Looks like you and Temari will be getting it on! But of course there is most likely 3 more chapters for them to choose or promote different pairings.

Naruto: …

Sasuke, Tobi, & Itachi: o.0 AHHHHH!! NARUTO's NOT TALKING!! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!! (runs around frantically)

Sasuke: (grabs knees to head and rocks back and forth)

Itachi: (Looks at pocky forlornly)

Tobi: 'I… Need… More… COOKIES!!'

TUK: Nice… anyway onto the disclaimer! Hey… Naruto!! You alright?

Naruto: … (In background: NOOOO!! THE APOCOLYPSE IS COMING!!)

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimers apply.

_Previously on Shroud of Shadows…_

_'Oh, how I hate ramen...'_

"_Well.. team.. make sure to tell Anei to meet at the training grounds tomorrow."_

"_You don't need to." He whipped around._

'_How could I not sense him?'_

_He came face to face with what looked like what was literally a shadow clone of Anei. Made completely of shadows. (Think Dark Sora from KHI)_

"_I will arrive there on time." He paused._

"_I suggest you do to." The clone dispersed into strands of darkness floating through the wind.  
_

* * *

Time Skip 1 Month:

After 32 D-ranks missions, Team 7, along with the other Teams, stood before the Hokage slightly disgruntled to put it lightly… very lightly.

Team 7 no longer looked like the old one. Anei molded them in their off time into cold blooded killers while trianing himself in his own Kekagenkai. The only problem that occurred was that, for some odd reason he could not dispose of their insignificant emotions.

Sakura's hair was pitch black with dark eyeliner and finished with a black kimono with grey slugs decorating it.

It took forever for him to get through to Sakura's fangirl defenses, but in the end he helped her see that even if there was a slim chance that Sasuke wasn't gay (although we all know the truth) he would never date a weak woman. Needless to say she began a training regement that made those two eyebrow freaks envious.

Sasuke's attire was pretty much the same with the exception that he now wore completely black.

Naruto had dyed his hair a pale silver and now wore an open jacket that showed off his Pecs. The jacket was also pure black with silver shoulder blades. (A.N. Think Sephiroth) To complete the attire he still had his dark, black cloak.

There was so much black that they were feared already just because of their looks by everyone in the village.

They were even more frightened by their supposed leader, Shadow Assailant.

"Great! Team 7, just the team I need to see. Mrs. Jenkins needs her weeds pruned again and-"

"NO!"

Everyone turned around to see Sakura's eyes brimming with fury.

"I will not tolerate another of these stupid chores that the stupid, incompetent villagers can do themselves."

Time Skip (because none of us want to hear Iruka's speech):

"Are you quite done Iruka?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now, it seems that I have just got a C-Rank that I believe you all deserve."

Everyone's eyes brightened, even Kakashi, but excluding Anei who had his emotions under lock and key.

"Your mission will be an escort mission. You have to escort the distinguish Tazuna to the Land of Waves."

As if on cue, an old-looking man who smelled vaguely of sake stepped in the room.

"These are the runts who will be defending me?"

(Scoff)

"Emo girl over there looks like she'll cry after she breaks a nail and the duck butt looks like he'll shit his pants in the middle of the fight."

Said teammates were fingering their respective kunai dangerously.

"And him…"

He pointed to Anei.

"… He looks like he'll cry for his mommy right on the batt-"

He stopped.

'What's wrong with my voice?'

Everyone did a double take.

There were three tentacles sticking out of Anei's back.

One was pointed at Tazuna's head. One was pointed directly at his heart. And the last one was well… (Ahem)… pointed towards his… (Ahem)… lower regions.

Ying himself had a kunai held right next to Tazuna's jugular and drew a thin line of blood across the thin sensitive flesh.

GULP

That sound was heard throughout the room.

"My teamates, by my calculations, are right now at the strength of high Chunin low Jonin. I, myself, while I am weak in taijutst, am extraordinary at Ninjutsu and Genjutsu and would be ranked at least Anbu. I would choose my next words carefully."

Silence reigned.

Everyone except Team 7 was surprised.

Anbu outside window: 'HOLY SHIT! I DIDN'T EVEN SEE HIM!!'

Hokage: 'Damn let's hope that I stay on his good side. I haven't even finished reading my current Icha Icha Volume #5 yet.'

Root Member: "Hey guys! Get ready to kill that old geezer!! I think we just found our next commander!"

Rookie Teams: 0.o O.M.F.G!!

(Ahem)

"As I was saying, you will escort Mr. Tazuna to the Land of Waves."

Anei backed away and retracted his tentacles. "Hai."

They exited the room with a weary Tazuna who every now and then reached down to make sure his _precious _jewels were still there.

Anei led the team out of Konoha's boundaries and onto…

a great adventure.

* * *

After establishing that this journey would be completely uneventful and silent the group set out. After about 3 hours of walking (A.N. How the hell they can walk that long even though they're ninjas is beyond me), they came across a puddle.

Signaling the team to keep moving, Ying acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

As soon as they put 20 feet between the puddle and them, two figures rose silently out of th epuddle and immediately attacked them from behind. In a flash both were naked, unmasked, and tied to a tree to the left of the road.

Sakura held up a kunai two both their...(ahem).. lower regions.

"Ok, spill."

"Shut the fuck up you snot-nosed bra-"

He said no more. Anei had heard enough, besides he had a splitting headache. He blamed the sun. For some reason, he just never felt strong in daylight. Tazuna looked like he was about to puke while the rest of the team only looked slightly disgusted.

"Otuoto!! NOO!!"

The other brother squirmed in his binds. The rest of the team had the decency to pity him.

Oh well. All's fair in love and war... though not so much in love.

"You... Bakemono!"

Anei tapped his chin. "Why yes. I do believe I am a monster." He smirked. "Now who sent you and who was your target?"

"I'll tell you over my dead-"

One of Anei's tentacles did quick work of the remaining brother.

"Body? Ok then, suit yourself."

Anei began to walk away, with his team following behind. No words were spoken. Only thoughts went through the air.

The Anei's company began to shiver when he suddenly began to smirk.

'This may just become interesting.'

They left the gruesome scene behind them with two naked, dead bodies looking like pincusions with sharp shadow tendrils sticking out in all directions.

There was only one problem...

if you looked closely you would see...

they came from the inside out.

* * *

Naruto: Aww… this one was too short!

TUK: Hey! I'm just too lazy to make it longer…

Naruto: Wow… This is probably a slap in the face to the people that reviewed…

TUK: I know and I'm sorry. (Hands an apology cookie) 

Naruto: Well…

TUK: Exactly…

…

…

…

TUK: Oh alright! Hopefully the next new chapter will be out by Friday. That is if people REVIEW!!

Naruto: Wow you really do like those reviews.

TUK: (Evil glint) You have no idea…


	6. AN

Author's Note

Ok guys!!

(cue evil stalker music)

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack!!

I've been lazy alllll summer so I should be getting back to updating S.O.S and satisfying my loyal readers.

Be sure to vote on the polls on my profile and leave plenty of constructive critism.

Once again, I'm glad to be back... and I hope you are too!! ...rofl...

One more thing.

Begin Rant

I will say this once and only once. NO HOMOPHOBES!! I am not homosexual, but I do not tolerate ignorance and would not like ignorant people reading my fanfictions. There may or may not be yaoi/yuri in my fanfictions but if there is I would prefer that if you cannot stomach homosexual relations, you leave right now and click that "x" at the top of the screen. I, myself, am ashamed to say that I was once a homophobe and I used to flame other authors for writing about preciously said topic. If you are not too blinded by your own stereotypes and phobias then message me and I'll show you there's nothing wrong with homosexuals.

End Rant.


	7. History of the Jikokugan

A

A.N. Sup everyone? Sorry I haven't update in 4 months, 2 days, and umm about 6 hours I believe, but who's counting? I just didn't feel like updating over the summer….

I sat down the first day and said "I'm gonna post at least 20 chapters over the summer!"

Ha!! I'm 20 chapters short! Oh well, I hope to make it up to you later on in time. Say hello to filler chapter!! This chapter focuses on the history of the Jikokugan.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything!

On with the story!!

_Previously on Shroud of Shadows…  
_

_As soon as they put 20 feet between the puddle and them, two figures rose silently out of the puddle and immediately attacked them from behind. In a flash both were naked, unmasked, and tied to a tree to the left of the road._

_Sakura held up a kunai two both their...(ahem).. lower regions._

_"Ok, spill."_

_"Shut the fuck up you snot-nosed bra-"_

_He said no more. Anei had heard enough, besides he had a splitting headache. He blamed the sun. For some reason, he just never felt strong in daylight. Tazuna looked like he was about to puke while the rest of the team only looked slightly disgusted._

_"Otuoto!! NOO!!"_

_The other brother squirmed in his binds. The rest of the team had the decency to pity him._

_Oh well. All's fair in love and war... though not so much in love._

_"You... Bakemono!"_

_Anei tapped his chin. "Why yes. I do believe I am a monster." He smirked. "Now who sent you and who was your target?"_

_"I'll tell you over my dead-"_

_One of Anei's tentacles did quick work of the remaining brother._

_"Body? Ok then, suit yourself. I'm more than happy to oblige."_

_Anei began to walk away, with his team following behind. No words were spoken. Only thoughts went through the air._

_The Anei's company began to shiver when he suddenly began to smirk._

_'This may just become interesting.'_

_They left the gruesome scene behind them with two naked, dead bodies looking like pincushions with sharp shadow tendrils sticking out in all directions._

_There was only one problem..._

_if you looked closely you would see..._

_they came from the inside out._

_Present Time_

"Ok guys, time for a break." Kakashi said. It seemed like days since they left Konoha, well to the _normal _members of Team 7.

"What?!" Sakura yelled. "But we're not even breaking a sweat!!"

While keeping quiet, himself, Sasuke agreed as well.

'This is nothing compared to the training Anei put us through…' They thought and shivered at the same time.

_Flashback_

"Ok, I believe it's time that we set up a training regiment to increase our team's overall power." Anei said with his usual monotone drawl.

"And why should we listen to you?" Sasuke said arrogantly. For some reason, he just wouldn't shut his mouth. His Uchihan pride got in the way of everything and impeded progress.

'But I'll get rid of that…'

"One word Uchiha: Itachi"

'Grrr… I hate it when he pulls that….' "…fine."

"Good boy. Haruno! Don't think you're getting away."

Turning around from her position to walk away she leveled a hard glare at Anei.

"And why should I listen to an emotionless drone like you?"

He stared at her under his robe for a second.

"Uchiha…"

"Hn?"

"After I'm done with Haruno I want both of you to run 10 laps around the village with these weights. They're about 30 pounds each so they'll be your beginner weights."

Sasuke paled, almost to an unhealthy degree, at this information and almost turned tail and ran. Damn Uchiha pride or not!!

"Hey!! I'm not doing shit. And that's final."

"Uchiha…"

"Hn?"

"What do you think you're gonna need to revive your clan?"

"What else? A girl of course!"

"Well do you have a preference? Like between the class geek and a strong kuniochi, who would you choose?"

"The kuniochi. I mean a great Uchiha as me would need a strong woman to sire strong children." With that said, he took off to begin his grueling training.

Anei looked pointedly at a crestfallen Sakura.

"I believe you have laps to do. I suggest you take some time to look deep within yourself to figure out if brains are everything or not. Then I want you to think if you're going to become strong for yourself or the Uchiha." Turning around and leaning against tree too commence in some mental training as it is so much more effective than the actually physical world training, he watched as Sakura slowly jogged off into the distance.

He slowly retreated to the recesses of his mind to train. For the past few months, he had figured out that you could do the same training in your mind that you could do in the physical world and it would still have the same effects. Though, it had endless positives. It worked almost like the Uchiha's special jutsu Tsukiyomi. He could spend 72 hours in his mind and only a second would have passed in the real world thus he now had the strength of the legendary Slug Princess's without having to expel chakra from the point of contact. It had taken a month in the real world to get that strong but he figured it was worth it. No one but him and Kyuubi, as he now knew about his fuzzy tenant, knew about this wonderful way of training so to everyone else he still had about… the strength of a high chunin… what an underestimation.

His skills with his shadows were limited however as he didn't have any scrolls or teachers. He figured he'd pass that problem when he came to it. As of now he was focusing on the same thing Sasuke and Sakura were doing now: improving his speed. If the Uchiha even knew how outmatched he was against Anei he would most likely go ballistic.

He smirked at that thought.

History Lesson Begins.

Luckily, the Sandaime had felt it necessary to tell him more about his Jikokugan and the fact that all written seals used today were created from it. The history of seals was that they are used in conjunction with time. For example, the invention of the paper bomb originated from a chakra barrier.

The Jikokugan manipulated time with the chakra barrier thus making it last for an exponential amount of time unless it was released by an outside source; therefore, when a paper bomb explodes, it's actually an explosion being held indefinitely within a chakra barrier that's strengthened by time itself. The way they were actually able to manipulate time with mere ink was also the work of the Jikokugan. It looked for patterns everywhere. Now you may ask, "Patterns?" What that means is that everything has a pattern or a grand plan, if you will, designed by Kami, himself. But unknown to most, even Kami makes mistakes; therefore, De ja vu was born.

Early Jikokugan users would often think they were hallucinating because during random times throughout the day they began to see winding curves of a substance they couldn't describe. Then later, they began to see that some of the curves made a pattern and were identical. One day, a child usurer of the Jikokugan noticed that every time he used a fire juts swirls would dance before his eyes. At first, he thought he was over doing himself and needed rest. When he came back an hour later to continue, he saw them again.

He brought it to the adults' attention and they also said he just need to rest. So _again _he took a break. He came back the next day and after seeing the same thing he demanded that he was taken to a medic-nin in cause his future as a ninja was in jeopardy.

So they took him to the medic-nin, who after having the boy demonstrate what happened, used a small fire jutsu and saw the swirls similar to what the boy was trying to explain to everyone. (A.N. Keep in mind this is a Jikokugan medic-nin)

He pondered it and began to do it again. The same results were produced. After going through a bunch of steps that I don't feel the need to tell you about, they finally figured out that the jutsu they used were actually rips in time and space, call it a gift from Kami himself to allow mere human even a slight amount of his power.

They then thought of the way they could utilize this knowledge in their clan and they became the very first seal masters. The story of the Shiki Fuujin is for another day.

History Lesson Over

Anyway… Now that the history lesson is over, Anei found himself running around his mental image of Konohagakure that he often thought about completely annihilating for his mistreatment. He had messed around with his Jikokugan that he activated by directing chakra to his eyes and created a seal where it took time and used the pressure of time itself in extremely small portions and you could control it by the amount of chakra you put into it. He decided to simply call it a "Gravity Seal".

(A.N. I know they existed FAR beyond Anei's time, but it's _my _fanfiction so it's _my_ rules.)

After his own, mental 3 day weight training, he broke from his meditation and proceeded to his apartment after leaving a note stating for them to do two hundred pushups then three hundred sit ups. Needless to say, two out of four members of team 7 were out of commission due to immense physical exhaustion.

He walked through the village towards his apartment ignoring the hateful stares throw at him without any care in the world. His eyes narrowed as he saw an old lady citizen with a crutch approach him, not knowing he was there. She was going about, ohh I dunno, .2 miles per hour and it seemed like that was a stretch for her… Then she looked up and saw him, she noticed him and a split second and then the old hag decided to pull a U-turn at .002 miles per hour in the other direction. Anei stare queerly at her.

'…'

He continued on his way.

'Hmmm I wonder what Kyuubi's doing…"

In Anei's Mind

"WOOHOO!! Take that Covenant scum!! SHINI!!"

Kyuubi's (A.N. Who noticed I haven't given Kyuubi a gender yet?) person pulled out a shotgun and point blank shot a covenant grunt right in the head.

"YEA!! HEADSHOT!! YEA, BIOTCHES!! WHATCHA THINK OF ME NOW!!"

She paused.

"I wonder if I should contact my vessel…."

…

…

...

"Nahhhhh, besides he seems like he's doing good on his own." Kyuubi stated switching to ALL (Anei's Life Live)

And that what's going on in Anei's mind...

So what'd you think of this chapter? I hope it cleared up some of the mystery behind one of Anei's bloodlines… I'm not gonna allow Anei to know more about his shadow manipulation techniques yet, because I figured he's already almost invincible (If he masters it, btw I need ideas for different levels for it…) with his Jikokugan. If there's still confusion feel free to pm me or tell me in a review and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Once again I apologize for the short chapters, but I just typed this up in an hour so give me a break please?

Ja ne!


	8. Appearance! Demon of the Mist!

A.N. Wow… I'm back!! Sorry guys I've been extremely lazy and I know it so I'll give you this enormous chappy in payment!! Well... It was supposed to be... but unfortunately 5 pages in word only adds up to this much. T-T

--

_Last Time on S.O.S_

_On with the Story!!_

--

--

After camping for about 3 hours and surviving perilous attacks from Tazuna's unwitting humor, the members of Cell 7 and their client finally!!! Made it to the harbor where they took a boat to the land of Nami no Kuni.

"So… bridge builder…"

Anei blatantly cut through the peaceful silence with a rather rough drawl.

"I would like to know why you lied to us about the mission and why exactly the Demon Brothers were just attempting to kill us."

Sweat poured from Tazuna's head as he contemplated his chances of survival between a creepy, maybe psychotic not-so-much genin, and the ocean…

Since he couldn't swim, the ocean was a no go and he had no choice but to look at the kid. He kept his eyes down and opened his mouth and began to tell his excuse/reason. That was until Kakashi broke in.

"Anei, how exactly do you know of the Demon Brothers?" he said. 'This kid needs to stop surprising me…'

Anei simply knelt down. "Haruno, come here."

Sakura stepped towards him; albeit hesitantly and stayed still. Hey, they may be teammates and their teamwork may have improved, but everyone learned to be careful about the enigmatic Anei as he had no qualms with using other to get his goals.

"Turn around." He drawled out.

Ok, at this point let me fill you in on what's happening with everyone else. Anei was known to be completely evil (depending on your perspective), unpredictable, and ingenious. Kakashi's mind was having a field day and going into overdrive about the things that could happen if this was a scene in his "holiest of holies". Of course, on the outside he kept his indifferent mask on. Hey, he's a jounin. You can't be a jounin and not have a little control over your emotions… that is unless you're Anei who thinks that if you have ties with the council in Konoha that's all you need to be set for life.

She turned around so that the sun hit her face and a shadow was placed over Anei who was behind her. Now just for a second picture this. A boy kills people like it's an everyday occurrence. He commands you to turn around and is directly behind you. You cannot see him. That's what Sakura's feeling.

Quickly, in a blink of an eye, Anei took his hand and plunged it into the bottom of the boat with the ease of a hot knife through butter. They noticed slight ripples seemed to originate from his hand as he moved it in the shadow as if looking for something.

He pulled out his hand and then placed it in front of Kakashi.

The only indication of Kakashi being surprised was the slight raise of his eyebrows while his mouth, if not held up by the mask would have been on the floor.

"To answer one question it's called shadow storage. It's when I put something in a void that can later be taken out again. I suggest you don't try to enter one when I open it as if you don't have the Jikokugan will be completely torn apart by the void as it tries to find equilibrium."

While he let the other people on the boat digest this information he dropped the object in his hand at Kakashi's feet.

"Secondly, this is a standard Bingo Book, Hatake."

Kakashi frowned. "I know that _genin_, but you shouldn't have access to that."

"Am I a normal genin?"

"…."

"Case and point."

Sasuke and Sakura's P.O.V

'Pwned….'

Kakashi's P.O.V

'Damn… see? This is why I didn't want a genin team! I just knew I was gonna get a weird one…'

Third Person P.O.V

Anei sat back down and went into a meditative state.

He had been having these weird …. 'Things' pop up in his mind and he was trying to sort them out.

'Really… I've been getting these weird flashes of information… thoughts that aren't mine… at least I don't think they're mine… and they are definitely not Kyuubi's… they aren't blood thirsty enough…'

Pause.

'I wonder what the old fox is doing....'

In Anei's Mindscape

'Hfmp… I let the guy run the place and it turns into this…'

He looked at the medieval castle in front of him with gallows, stretchers, and guillotines everywhere behind the bars that imprisoned the walking fossil.

"Kyuubi!!"

The fox demon materialized in front of him and the castle about the size of a horse.

"**Ahhh, my vessel… it's been so long since you've visited my humble abode."**

Kyuubi walked towards the castle tapping the large metal doors with one of his tails causing it to open.

"**Well come on…"**

"Actually I just needed to see if you were okay…"

"**Oh. Well then. This is awkward…."**

"Why?"

"**I had the tortures chambers set up for you already…" Kyuubi stated simply.**

"Uh huh…" "I'll be taking my leave now…"

"**Don't forget to write!!" **was the last comment by Kyuubi as he left his mindscape.

Real World.

'Back to my thoughts… I really need to find this "Itachi" and "Pein"… apparently they are powerful…. I see them and I feel fear…. That doesn't bode well for me or them… I tend to dislike those who unsettle me…'

He came back to the real world able to catch just a little bit of the conversation between Tazuna and Team 7.

"So basically you need us to kill this "Gato" for you right?" Sasuke laid out the real reason for the mission right there.

"Well, I was going to ask you for protection while I finish the bridge, but that works too!" Tazuna said gleefully.

"Sorry team, that's not our mission. Once Tazuna arrives at his house he's no longer our problem. The Leaf cannot afford to lose ninja's on fake missions."

Kakashi's face was completely straight and impassive.

'I wonder how they'll respond under this type of pressure. Finish the original terms of the mission, or change the details to help the client if needed…'

"There's no way we can just leave all those women and children to that type of fate."

'Sakura: Pass.'

"Hey, what about me?" Tazuna exclaimed, insulted.

She spared a glance towards him.

"Screw you, you lied to us."

'Sakura: Uncertain.'

"Sakura's right. But… I may find a worthy opponent here to test my abilities." 'And finally put the training Anei gave us to use.' Sasuke added mentally.

'Sasuke: Pass, even if reasons are questionable…'

Everyone turned to Anei's position expecting his reply.

Or…. Lack thereof…

As they looked around they saw a black cloak billowing out in the distance…

Walking on water…

They looked at each other.

"I guess we'll take that as a 'yes'."

--

It had taken some time, but they had finally docked and begun the third and final part of their journey. There was only one problem.

Walking for about 2 days, taking a boat for one and having to stay completely awake and alert the whole time?

Needless to say, the members of Team 7 were not happy campers.

Sasuke's eyes were constantly changing between his normal onyx color and the red, crimson of the sharingan, which he acquired along the way with a drawn out, and extremely terrifying battle to the death with a chicken. Anei of course was the one that made it attack him, and he could just swear he was chuckling inside that cloak of his.

Hey, it's possible. I saw this fat guy on TV. Get the crap beat out of him by one. I loved the talking baby though… Anyway! (Note Sarcasm: . I mean really… who hasn't watched that episode of family?)

Sakura was cracking her knuckles, producing the sound of a drum line and Kakashi was mad because somewhere, sometime during the boat ride his precious Icha Icha Paradise had gone M.I.A. He suspected a certain fallen-angel-looking genin, but didn't voice his thoughts (Because it may start an all out brawl for his precious Icha Icha which could possibly have a worst effect on the terrain then global warming) and settles for daydreaming about the next volumes of his beloved series.

Anei was wearing his usual unemotional mask, which no one know how they could tell, since he always had his hood up.

In reality, he was EXTREMELY PISSED. He couldn't do anything. He tried looking at the outcomes of different combinations of hand signs would produce, but all he got was the scent of burning wood to follow him. He couldn't even train, because for some reason, he found himself locked out of his own mind. It was one of his only havens!

What's worse is that that damned fox was completely silent and wouldn't answer his calls. He couldn't remember the last time he say eye, ear, or tail of that damned fox.

So now there was an annoyed Uchiha, a killing-happy Haruno, a suspicious, porn less, perverted Jounin, and an ever so slightly, antsy, shadow manipulation, time twisting Jinchuuriki….

'Btw, I took away your training area, it was taking up too much space and I needed a place to put my big-screen plasma and my XBOX.'

Anei stopped for a full 3 seconds, in which everything just stopped and fell silent.

The birds didn't chirp, humming birds fell from the sky, a mouse and cat stopped chasing each other with frying pans, and even the Akatsuki felt slightly unnerved by the mass killing intent that swept most likely every reaches of the world.

Yep. I pity the poor fool who messes with them.

CRUNCH!

They all stopped rigid as a wave of sharp pointy objects went sailing into the nearby foliage. They continue to press on however, as they saw they had only pinned a rabbit to a tree by its ears with kunai, his left paw cut off by shuriken, its eyes gouged out by black tentacles, and finally its body half roasted from a katon jutsu and it was of no importance to them. At least, that's what half of them thought.

They all paused and jumped into position quickly surrounding Tazuna. Sasuke and Sakura were on the wings, Kakashi watched the back, and Anei stood at the front with his body fully shrouded by his cloak.

Sure enough, there was a whistling sound.

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Everybody get down!!"

Every dived to the ground and prepared themselves for a battle as a huge broad sword flew over them.

Anei just stretched out his hand grasped the handle of the sword. Or… that's what he planned on, before he was forcefully ejected in the air by an expulsion of force from the sword and was sent shooting off into a nearby tree and knocked out. All he saw next were a pair of legs in front of him and a gruffly voice say, "I'll be taking my sword back, Gaki." Shadows swam before the corners of his eyes as he floated into unconsciousness.

He heard a faint voice in the back of his head. "Jytuk ojud nyrut, May it Begin."


	9. Enlightenment and Brawl

Rant Begin:

. Yo, so I'm back with another chapter of SOS and well… that's about it… I've kind of decided that there's nothing worth living for and there's nothing to be happy about in the world so… I'll stick to being depressed. And also… I'm too lazy to fix my grammar and spelling errors when I review my story, so if you find one, instead of being that guy who sends me a pm notifying me of it, just copy the whole damn thing and fix it yourself _then_ send it to me. =_= Otherwise, no guarantee it will be fixed. Actually, I DO guarantee it won't. I also have noticed that I haven't really given much info to the character's personalities in my fic so far, so I'll do my best. This chapter I'll work a bit on Sakura. And I apologize ahead of time for my impersonation of "Da' Gansta'".

Disclaimer: Do you see me dancing with Oprah or having beer with Bill Clinton? Now, off to get more food stamps.

Mood: Annoyed as Hell

Rant Over (For Now):

--

Previously on SOS:

_They all paused and jumped into position quickly surrounding Tazuna. Sasuke and Sakura were on the wings, Kakashi watched the back, and Anei stood at the front with his body fully shrouded by his cloak._

_Sure enough, there was a whistling sound._

_Kakashi's eyes widened. "Everybody get down!!"_

_Every dived to the ground and prepared themselves for a battle as a huge broad sword flew over them._

_Anei just stretched out his hand grasped the handle of the sword. Or… that's what he planned on, before he was forcefully ejected in the air by an expulsion of force from the sword and was sent shooting off into a nearby tree and knocked out. All he saw next were a pair of legs in front of him and a gruffly voice say, "I'll be taking my sword back, Gaki." Shadows swam before the corners of his eyes as he floated into unconsciousness._

_He heard a faint voice in the back of his head. "Jytuk ojud nyrut, May it Begin."_

--

**Present Sakura's P.O.V**

Looking up I see this weird tall dude with a bandage-like mask over his face picking up his sword beside Anei.

'Yep… that bastard's getting his ass handed to him on a fucking _silver plate_. Wait… no fuck the plate _and_ his ass… this bitch here is gonna' take every one of those little bandages on his body and use it to wipe the blood and gore off her face and hands, when I'm through with him.'

**Flashback-teru!**

You know it was probably set up…

I mean here I am, the most beautiful kuniochi in all of fucking Konoha and one of the most competent, dragging this lazy (and dirty), lying (and dirty), and dirty piece of shit _all_ the way from Hi no Kuni to Nami no Kuni. Apparently, he has one of the most influential mob bosses on his tail for completing his stupid bridge and then, as if that wasn't enough, we have to expect that he has some type of large army at his disposal and will probably hire nuke-nins to assassinate the old coot.

And then on top of _that _he has the balls to attempt to make me feel sorry for his ass, _me!_

So after I got restrained from kicked his_ ass_, I'm as tense as the great Tsunade-hime, may she be safe wherever she is, is when she finds out a debt collector's in town.

If there was _anything_ Anei has taught us, it was to be aware of _everything_! I wouldn't put it past him to bring me back from the dead to lecture me for having not paid more attention then to send me back himself. Hence! Why I almost shish kabob'ed that poor little rabbit, but hey, it was askin' for it.

And _then_ as if the day couldn't get any worse, a zanbattou, as big as the fucking Fire Daimyo's Wife's _ass_, comes shooting out of nowhere causing me to hit the ground.

God so help this person if I so much as broke a _nail_! Oh… yep… it's chipped. Wait… what is that?

**Flashback End-teru!**

'I have to find a way to either kill him or immobilize him so I can diagnose Anei, since it doesn't look like he's goin-'

"Mother Fucker!" I completely ignore the incredulous looks from Sasuke and Sensei. This isn't the time to be proper as I watch the bastard in front of us straight out punt Anei into me.

'Well that solves one problem.'

"The Gaki should have known better than to attempt to dominate a sword that has already chosen its master. Especially one bestowed upon one of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu."

I stiffened quickly along with Kakashi and Sasuke although their movements were a little more subtle, as my mind started a marathon thinking of entire plans and solutions to beat this guy. A member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, not one to be taken lightly and just the one to run into with our luck.

'What would he be doing here anyway?' I decided to voice my question.

"To get that old man of course, he seems to be giving my employer some difficulties. So just hand him over, and most of you get to keep your vital organs."

I swear I could almost see the grin beneath that mask of his. I set Anei on the ground as I checked his wounds and made sure that he wasn't in any life-threatening danger. He looked to be out for a while and I began to worry as a grimace set upon his face.

Immediately, the old me was gone and the new, no nonsense me stepped in. I stood up beside Sasuke and told him of my newly developed plan. We just had to hope it worked.

(Third Person's View)

Zabuza stood by the tree that Anei had collided with and stood in full confidence with his sword held easily on his shoulders.

And that's what unnerved them the most, to be that confident was either because this guy was weak and had a God complex and thought he was invincible, or he was extremely strong and knew beyond any doubt that there was no chance he was going to lose.

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura stood facing Zabuza in silence, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally, Zabuza got impatient.

"Fine then, if you brats won't come to me, I'll come to you!"

Sasuke and Kakashi activated their sharingans and Sakura prepared herself to unload all of her genjutsu.

Zabuza seemed to disappear and reappear in front of Sakura in a flash, catching her off guard and swinging his sword to cleave her in half.

'So fast!'

She tried to dodge out of the way knowing it was futile when Kakashi intercepted the swing with a kunai.

Sasuke appeared behind the sword-wielding nuke-nin and tried to stab him in the back with a kunai, just to be met with a kick to the stomach, launching him straight into a previously unnoticed lake.

'Damn… no Katon jutsu without hurting Kakashi-sensei or Sakura…' Sasuke thought.

Sakura quickly went through hand seals and set one of her best genjutsu on him, only to have it thrown off like a bug and hit with a massive amount of killer intent.

Zabuza head butted Kakashi, disorienting him then whipped around and sunk his elbow into his stomach and jumped away. He twirled around, dodging a strike from Sasuke and proceeded to make a quick hand sign as he burst into water then reappeared six feet above Sasuke's head and flipped with his sword, bent on cleaving the nuisance in half from the head down with a maniacal grin on his face.

Five feet.

Sakura quelled the fear inside her, seeing their situation become grave. She couldn't do anything! She felt so _useless_. She dashed towards Sasuke, for what? She didn't exactly know.

Four feet.

**Flashback:**

"_Sakura." Anei disrupted her thoughts of creating a new genjutsu and from the scroll she was dictating notes on. One that was able to trick not only the mind but the senses as well. _

"_Yes, Anei?" She kept her focus on the scroll. Maybe if she was able to make one that tricked the mind so well, that it actually reacted and impacted the body the same as what happened in the genjutsu. She came across the idea while researching the Uchiha's bloodline and discovering Tsukiyomi. _

"_I want you to punch me."_

_Sakura whipped her head around to face Anei like he was crazy. "Nani?" _

"_I. Want. You. To. Punch. Me." He made slow movements while designating his face._

"_I heard you, but why? Are you sure?" Sakura said annoyed at being talked down to. Anei may very well be a talented ninja and maybe even more powerful than Kakashi-sensei, but who was he to talk down to her like some child?_

"_Just hit me you'll see." He replied from under his dark cloak._

"_Fine then, just don't say I didn't warn you." She turned around and stood in front of Anei who was dispersing a kind of bored aura. 'I'll show him…' _

_She reared his fist back and let it fly at Anei's face. She didn't expect him to let her hit him, so she was prepared to jump back, if need be. She was extremely surprised when he did just that! Her fist connected with his face, the only problem was that it didn't move a muscle. In reality, it felt like she had hit a fucking brick!_

_She yelped as she pulled her hand back and began to cradle it._

"_As I thought… you absolutely suck at hand to hand fights."_

"_Hey!"_

"_But…" he interrupted. "I can fix that."_

_Sakura quieted down. It was wise to pay attention when Anei offered help, more than not his advised tend to help you grow in leaps and bounds. _

"_So tell me what you noticed when you hit me."_

"_Well… you acted like you didn't receive any impact… and it hurt like a bitch."_

_Anei gave off an aura of amusement._

"_Yes, that's because you never hit me."_

_Sakura looked at him incredulously. "Did you finally crack? I knew it was coming b-"_

_Aura: Annoyed._

"_No, unfortunately for you, I have not 'cracked' as you say. What you actually hit was my chakra."_

"_What? Chakra can't intercept physical attacks!"_

"_Oh really? Try to hit my face."_

_Sakura reached out her hand towards the dark, shrouded face hesitantly, only to be met by some invisible wall centimeters from it. Sakura's eyes widened as she continued poking and prodding it._

"_See? Now watch." Anei began channeling more chakra, enough that Sakura could see it, pushing back against her finger._

"_Wow!"_

_Aura: Neutral_

"_What I have just shown you and recently discovered, is most likely the secret to the Slug Princess and Sanin of Konoha, Tsunade-san."_

_Sakura almost fainted at that. There were three people in the world she idolized. Kurenai-san, Tsunade-sama, and Anko-san._

"_Really?" She was almost quaking with joy._

"_Yes, it will take you a while with your low chakra reserves but I want you to focus chakra to the tip of your finger and then after that I want you to hit me again, but this time I want you to expel your chakra from your fist upon impact. You should be surprised with the results."_

_Sakura immediately began channeling chakra to her fingers in order to get one step closer to become like one of her idols only to get little success._

_Anei began to walk off. "Come to me when you're ready. Keep trying it took me two weeks to master that technique, Tsunade-sama two months to come up with the simple technique, so I'll say it'll take you about…. a month and a half at least."_

"_NANI?!" 'A month and a half? I'll show him! I'll show Tsunade-sama! I'll show everyone. I'll show them all that I'll be the next best kuniochi the world has ever seen!'_

"_I'll have it done in two weeks!"_

_She went back to her training with renewed vigor._

'_I will… I will…'_

**Flashback End**

Three feet.

Kakashi dashed at him as well as Sasuke tensed himself then relaxed, knowing it was too late for him to make a dodge or anything. He knew he should have a least tried, but it would have had the same consequences. 'I find it queer that in the end, everything goes so slowly. Forgive me Kaa-san…. Tou-san… I… have failed… My only hope is that you'll…. Forgive me…'

Two feet.

He braced himself for the blinding pain… that never came. The ever present darkness… that never came. A splash of red, warm blood splashed across the back of his neck.

He saw Kakashi freeze and stumble in shock which left him to understand the horrifying and morbid truth.

Zabuza chuckled as he yanked his sword from deep inside Sakura shoulder causing her to shout in pain and almost buckle over.

"So this is the supposed Pride of Konoha? Ha!" He blasted his killing intent catching them all off-guard and freezing them in place. "Yes, I know of you. The supposed Kage Cell; the next neo-sannin from out of Konoha."

He surveyed the pink haired girl who was clutching her shoulder and her eyes grim, yet shown with a small amount of determination. He admired that; determination 'til the end.

He quickly created a Mizu Bunshin and he placed a hard kick to Kakashi's head then to his chest, hurling him into a tree where he was sure he heard a crack signaling broken bones. 'He might be even paralyzed.' He thought, amused.

His other clone phased in front of Sasuke and slammed his head into the ground and then dispersed itself.

Kakashi was just able to keep watching and hold off the enticing arms of unconsciousness and keep thinking of some way to get out of this situation without anyone getting killed. Anei, who most likely would have been able to take this guy down in a man-to-man fight, was unconscious.

Sasuke was incapacitated and Sakura was right at the Shinigami's door from blood loss. 'I should have trained them more.' He thought grimly. 'They weren't ready for this…'

He watched Zabuza stand in front of the barely standing Sakura raising his sword in the air. 'This monster was too much for them…' He tried to move again, but his strength was sapping away. He winced as he felt a few of his ribs get jarred. 'Guess I really wasn't a leader… Minato-sensei…'

Zabuza kept his blade high in the air as could only give a smug grin as he saw this girl's teammates about to witness her complete death and destruction as she herself looked down at the floor, most likely anticipating her death. She made a foolish, but brave choice to get in front of a blade such as his.

"So, brat… any last words?" He said giving the well worn statement.

She mumbled something. "Hmmm?" She mumbled something again. "Speak up girl or I'll just end this now, and your last words will die with you!"

She looked him square in the eye with that determination again. She said just above a whisper: "I will…"

Zabuza's grip tightened on his sword. "You will what?"

He saw her eyes hardened and a great amount of chakra be expelled from her body.

'W-what is this?!'

"I."

Her hand struck out and grabbed both of his hands, gripping his blade in a vice grip.

"Will."

He could only watch with widened eyes as his previous prey clenched her other hand as it began to glow an ethereal, but threatening green.

"Be."

She reared her hand back, and then let it fly straight into Zabuza's chest as she heard six ribs instantly break on impact and Zabuza went flying backwards, across the lake and into and through at least twelve trees.

"STRONG!"

Sasuke looked on in amazement. 'Sakura…' He only saw her from behind but as she stood their in complete black and blood staining her body and the power surrounding her, he could only admire her.

Kakashi had the same reaction. 'When… did she learn that?! That looks like the Slug Sannin's technique!' His gaze fell on the still unconscious form of Anei. 'You did this, didn't you?' He accused mentally. 'I might as well name him team leader… at least then I could get back to reading.'

Sakura stood with her hand still extended. 'I-I did it… I may not be as strong as Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Anei, or Tsunade-sama, but…'

Sakura coughed up blood as she smiled, alarming and confusing her teammates. She fell forward in slow motion to them as her eyes closed and her body hit the ground with a 'thud'.

'Every step to greatness… is just that… a step… and I…'

She walked towards the darkness creeping in on her vision, able to hold on no more.

'I… have taken that first step.'

--

**Anei's P.O.V**

Anei stood up and looked around the dark surroundings of his current location.

"Where am I…?"

He then noticed something… it was a feeling like he'd been here before…

Then he saw it.

He looked around his mindscape and began to walk towards the great looming cage that held the Kyuubi no Yoko, only to find it empty and barren, as if it hadn't been inhabited for decades. 'Where's Kyuubi?'

"He's gone, for now."

Anei whipped around to find the woman who snuck up on him.

"Who are y-…? Wait… you're that girl- ugh!"

Anei fell to the ground as more images and memories assaulted him.

--

"I have to kill my brother…." Red eyes shown glaring at him.

--

Anei looked back up at the woman. "Who are you?"

--

The remainder or the rookie nine and their jounin senseis rushed into the room and group in front of the Hokage, with Kakashi the first to speak. "Tsunade-sama! Naruto has left the village to confront Sasuke!"

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork calmly and stared through the window. "I know."

"So you already have a planned devised? If we want a chance of stopping him before he meets Sasuke than we'll need it st-"

"Enough Shikamaru… I let him go."

The group in front of her replied with the expected, "WHAT?!"

"Yes, I let him go." She continued looking out across the village, at the kids running through the streets, at the Academy, at the Hokage Monument, at the Will of Fire. "I let him go because Sasuke is unstoppable now."

"Then why send Naruto? Why send him to a battle which he has almost no chance of winning?! You have to let me train him more! He needs mo-"

"He needs more what, Kakashi? You apparently don't know your students very well. It is exactly because Sasuke is unstoppable that I sent Naruto. Naruto has surpassed all of us, even me. He would be a great candidate for Rokudaime if it wasn't for that damned council." She scowled.

"So you think he can win, Hokage-sama?" Ten-ten asked.

Tsunade's eyes focused on the Hokage's mountain. "Yes, I know he can win." She gazed at the etched face of the Yondaime. "Because he is the legacy of the Fourth Hokage, the legacy of the Will of Fire, the legacy of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!"

--

The woman tilted her head and closed her eyes smiling, posing a Kakashi like look. "You really don't remember me, then do you? I'm Elencia!"

--

"Elencia."

"What?"

"My name. It's Elencia."

(Blink)

"Oh, I'm... actually... I don't know my name..."

--

"I finally remember you, you… brought me back?" Anei looked down at his hands. "I was dead?"

Elencia stood still and watched the ninja in front of her gain his bearings. 'I can't give him all his memories now… his brain will shut down…'

She finally walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder as he looked up at her with naked and vulnerable emotions. Confusion, fear, and weakness shown in those eyes. She fought the impulse to cringe.

"I do not have much time", she said soothingly. "I must restore some more of your memories to you."

"Restore…?"

She reached out kissed his forehead and there was a flash of light.

--

"Come on." An old man was looking at him. "We have to start looking for the next Hokage. She'll probably be-"

Naruto pointed at him. "SHE?! You mean that while you're supposedly training me, we're really going on some wild goose chase for a girl for your research?!"

--

"I'll tell you what brat." A blonde was looking down at him as he was on the ground clutching his forehead. "If you can master the Rasengan in two weeks, I'll become your next Hokage and even throw in this necklace too."

"Tsunade-sama!" A woman carrying a pig was behind her.

"Quiet. But. If you fail to do so, you will give up on this ridiculous dream to be Hokage, it's nothing but a fool's errand."

He looked her straight in the eye with determination. "I'll show you, Old Hag! I'll get the Rasengan done, drag you back to Konoha, AND get that necklace of yours!"

Tsunade stood up and began to walk away. "Yea, yea…" 'I hope you prove me wrong kid…'

--

"Naruto!" Tsunade screamed as Naruto took the blow for her from Kabuto into his hand.

"I told you old hag," He closed his grip around Kabuto's hand. "You're gonna be the next Hokage and I'm gonna show you that to be Hokage is NOT a fool's errand!"

His other hand started channeling chakra to it.

'It can't be…!'

Orochimaru and Jaraiya stopped their battle and stood upside down watching the happenings. 'The Kyuubi brat mastered the Rasengan?!'

'I knew you could do it…'

Naruto looked Kabuto straight in the eye, relishing in the fear there.

Everything got quiet as the legendary ball of power was finished forming in his hand.

Naruto slammed it into Kabuto's gut. "RASENGAN!"

--

Anei found himself back on the ground in his mindscape, once again all alone, except for now present fox demon back in his cage looking down at him snarling and yelping as a white seal burned into his head.

"A gift…" The words ghosted past his ear and he didn't even bother turning, knowing the speaker of those words was already long gone.

The demons roar of pain blew past him enveloping him too, in great pain and ejected him from his mind space.

He opened his eyes to be greeted with a white ceiling.

"Well… that was… enlightening."

Nothingness

I woke up at night and my language was gone, no sign of language no writing no alphabet, nor symbol nor word in any tongue, and raw was my fear - like the terror perhaps, of a man flung from a treetop far above the ground, a shipwrecked person on a tide-engulfed sandbank, a pilot whose parachute would not open, or the fear of a stone In a bottomless pit, and the fright was unvoiced unlettered unuttered, and Inarticulate O how inarticulate, and I was alone In the dark, a non-I In the all-pervading gloom, with no grasp, no leaning point, everything stripped of everything, and the sound was speechless and voiceless, and I was naught and nothing, without even a gibbet to hang onto, without a single peg to hang onto, and I no longer knew who or what I was, and I was no more.


End file.
